The Time Room Prophecy
by KoalaJam
Summary: After burying Prismo's ashes, the gang spots old enemies sneaking away with a book, only to find it holds an old prophecy of Prismo's death and a way to revive him. It is the end and a beginning of an unforgettable adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**The Time Room Prophecy**

**Chapter One: Aftermath II**

"_Flame Princess?"_

The new Flame King waved before making her way to Finn. She crossed her arms and shivered, it was super cold. That wasn't the point, she had to tell Finn what she saw, and _now_.

"Finn! Hi…" She tucked some fiery hair behind her head nervously, an old habit of hers. He looked back up at her and was about to say something but she painfully cut him off.

"Finn, we need to talk, now." She demanded quietly, glancing back at the others so they wouldn't hear. "Jake you come too."

Finn adjusted his tie before following her to the tree, Jake not far behind.

"What's up FP?" Jake asked urgently. The king cleared her throat, and began to speak.

"You see Maja, Ash, and Magic Man?" FP asked nervously. The brothers nodded. Flame Princess gulped before speaking in a voice that was barely audible.

"They took a book from Prismo's house, and they have it here."

Jake face contorted into a look of ferocity, but Finn calmed him down. "How do you know this?" Finn asked, raising his eyebrow. His eyes had dark circles around them, and it was clear he had been crying.

Flame Princess took a deep breath. "When I came here for the funeral saw Maja holding Prismo's casket, then she gathered Magic Man and Ash, and they took something from it. I asked them what it was, but they just said it's none of my concern." She sighed. Finn gripped Jake's trembling hand.

"It was a book." A voice spoke behind them. Marceline.

"A book?" The trio sounded. Princess Bubblegum put her shoulder on Finn, appearing behind him.

"It's about Prismo." She said solemnly. Finn squeezed his brother's hand.

"What about Prismo?" FP asked in a shaky voice.

"A prophecy." PB sighed. The group's eyes widened slightly, urging her to continue.

"The prophecy tells about Prismo's life and revival, but someone is after the book, to raise him from the dead as an evil spirit. That's why Maja is after it, I presume." She glanced back at the Sky Witch. FP seemed to try to hide her shock, while Marcy was trying to look unfazed, but her hands were shaking. Finn clenched his jaw, and Jake's eyes became glossy.

"Why aren't we going after it?" An elderly voice called from the sky.

"Ice King! What the Bjork are you doing?!" FP growled, making the old wizard flinch. Her weak flames shot up, and she rolled her eyes as the frozen king settled in between her and Finn.

Marceline shrugged, and smiled a little bit.

"Anyways," Bonnie spoke up again. "We should go after them, but I'm not sure exactly what's so bad about it. It's not like someone as dumb as Ash and as jerky as Magic Man could_ possibly _think of a decent plan."

Marceline snorted. "You have to remember _Maja, the Sky Witch_ is working with them. Besides, they must have gotten a pretty good offer to work alongside that **beast."**

Jake chuckled, and the heavy-hearted mood seemed to float away**.** FP rubbed the back of her neck for a few seconds before speaking.

"Well, we shouldn't be taking any risks. Like Marcy said, they're working with Maja, and there must've been a pretty good deal on the other end."

Marceline smirked.

Finn stared at her, puzzled.

Bonnibel rolled her eyes and nodded, grabbing her purse from her seat.

"We'll follow them tomorrow, meet me in the Candy Kingdom Gardens, no later than 8:00 AM sharp, or we'll leave you behind."

The group rolled their eyes and chuckled.

"Yes,_ Mom_."

**A/N: Meehhh, I feel like it's a pretty bad way to start a story, but tell me what you think. This is going to be a pretty long story! :D**

**Next: Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2: You're Late

**The Time Room Prophecy**

**Chapter Two: You're late.**

Bonnibel stretched and rose off of her bed. She knew she would have time to get ready and meet everyone downstairs in the Candy Garden, so she didn't even bother checking the time.

It was 10: 47.

And the Princess didn't notice.

Bonnie took her time pulling the sweater over her head, and slipped on some shoes. She was so early she could get breakfast!

When she arrived downstairs, Peppermint butler rushed to her eagerly. "Where have you been?!" He asked.

PB was confused.

"Its 10:50, they've been waiting for 2 hours, where have you been?!"

Princess Bubblegum gasped. "WHAT?!" She ran out to the gardens, where Flame Princess and Marceline smirked.

"You're late." Marceline snickered, floating and turning upside to whisper in the pink royalty's ear.

PB's face flushed with anger. "One of my citizens died." She lied. FP snorted and rolled her eyes.

"It's just like you to make an excuse." She huffed, and Jake shot her a warning glare. Marceline nodded in agreement.

"She's totally fibbing, right Finn?"

Finn was silent as he sat on the floor cross-legged. FP shrugged. "Anyways," She changed the subject to avoid fighting, "What's the plan, Prubs?"

Finn perked up a bit, and Flame Princess bit her lip to avoid smiling. Clearly, she had done the 'noble' thing.

They gang was led to a small tea table where they talked about Prismo for a bit. Jake spoke the most. Finn smiled, this is what he loved about his friends.

Flame Princess brushed some hair behind her head, and gazed at Peebs as she spoke endlessly about Maja. Her twirled the strand of fiery locks and chewed on her lip, and nodded her head even though nobody was talking.

"FP?" The elemental snapped out of her trance.

"Wha?" She muttered, and Marcy cackled. FP felt more heat in her face and she frowned, embarrassed. Finn smiled and shook his head, then resumed speaking to PB. She felt so ashamed, as she wasn't listening about the fate of her homeland. Flame Princess sighed and stood up.

"I need to use the washroom." She lied, knowing it was a bad one, because she couldn't even wash her hands. Jake gave her this utterly confused look and Finn stared away, while Marcy and PB tried to cease their laughter. FP was just making a fool out of herself. How embarrassing. She stared at the sweet candy floor below her and trudged off. She needed to focus herself.

"What's up with you, man?" Jake nudged his brother. Finn glanced up, his face in a frown.

"Nothin' man. Don't worry about it." Finn snapped in response. Jake looked hurt for a moment but shook it off.

"Whatever."

Finn glanced at the fiery girl across the table, feeling uncontrollably awkward. He noticed how deep in thought she was, as she gnawed on her lip furiously, she seemed more anxious than listening.

"FP?"

He felt strange saying her name, but it was worth a shot. The girl surprisingly looked up at her, her eyes sparkling but she flinched back into reality.

"Wha?"

Laughter erupted from the opposite of the table, clearly from Marceline. He shot her a quick look while FP wasn't looking, then turned back to PB, smiling and shaking his head as she seemed unfazed by Marcy's outburst. Suddenly Flame Princess stood up.

"I need to use the washroom." She announced nervously.

Finn's cheeks began to glow red, and he had to look away. What an embarrassing thing to say! Yet it was so much like her. He saw FP's disappointed look out of the corner of his eyes, and willed himself to ignore it. He looked at her at last when she began her trek to the bathroom. He snapped a little bit to bring Peebles and Marcy back form their laughing fit.

"Oh wow, she's such a kid. Super childish." PB joked. Marcy nudged her shoulder but was laughing loudly. Jake glared at them a stretched a bit bigger.

"Have you forgotten you were actually late?" He growled at the pink princess. Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Chill old man, we're just joking around." She snorted.

"And hurting people's feelings, too?" Ice King retorted, a look of shock appeared on Marcy's face as he spoke.

"I know how that feels, and it wasn't nice." The old wizard muttered.

PB rolled her eyes.

"You guys are ridiculous. Finn, get your ex and we can discuss this like adults."

"_What?"_

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! I'm super tired, I had a long day, so bye!**

**Imani: You came to the right story!**

**Ooobserver: Thanks, and more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3: Who's our Villain?

**The Time Room Prophecy**

**Chapter Three: Who's our Villain?**

Maja took a seat in front of the two men. Magic Man, the jerkiest wizard alive, and Ash, who was about an 8 on the jerk scale from one to 15, of course. Ash sighed and leaned back in the large chair.

"So, can we just get to the part where we rule the world?" He huffed, blowing some snow-white hair out of his face.

Magic Man chuckled.

"Indeed! I too want to bask in the glory of the universe kissing my toes!" He announced enthusiastically, leaping out of his chair. Maja used her magic to sit him down, in which he reacted calmly.

The pointy-teethed female snorted. "Hold your horses boys, I'm not in charge." She squeezed the piece of paper in her hand, she then held it between her fingers for them to see. "We are under order by Zero." She stared intently at the red marking at the bottom of the note.

Her companions sat up, and, at last, seemed to pay attention. "Zero?" They asked in unison.

"I've never heard of him." Ash muttered, looking at his nails. Magic Man nodded, still smiling.

"Indeed!"

Maja rolled her eyes. "Look, he said that he's been hiding in the shadows of Ooo, planning this for _years_, watching _everything_, _knowing_ this would happen." She held back a shiver. How devious!

Ash looked shock for a moment, but shook it off. Magic Man just giggled in an extremely abnormal way, but hey, it was him. Maja stood up. "Come with me, we'll talk to him with the holo-messenger." She swiftly left the room, her dress trailing behind her.

Ash and Magic Man joined the green witch, who was chanting a spell in front of a pot. Ash snickered. "Classic old lady witch." Maja let out a slight growl, and Magic Man grinned.

"Yes, friends! We're bonding!" He cheered.

"Hello?" Maja began to speak to a black shadow. "Zero, is that you?" She cackled.

A male voice boomed throughout the room. "Hello there, Maja. How can you assist me?"

Ash rolled his eyes. "It's 'How can I assist you?' not the other way around."

Maja glared at him. "I'm afraid we work for him. Now suck it up, and keep your mouth shut!" She made some tape appear around his mouth. Ash let out what sounded like a low growl.

"Now, I just wanted to introduce my accomplices." Maja spoke, leaned her head back to Magic Man and the silent Ash.

"Magic Man!" The tall green-yellow man sang, tipping his hat and shoot a bright red ray from his fingertips.

The dark figure smirked. "How appealing! You're Ooo's biggest jerk, correct?" MM blushed and turned away.

"No need to flatter me, Zero, you had me at world domination."

Maja snorted.

Ash quickly ripped away the silver prison from his lips and stormed over to the Holo-messenger.

"I'm Ash and if we don't get rid of Magic Man soon I'll go insane!" He screeched.

Zero smiled and reached out to touch Ash's pale gray shoulder.

"Now, calm down." He soothed, and a shudder ran down the teenage wizard's spine as his eyes turned pale white and he sat on the couch and remained motionless.

Maja smiled and gripped Zero's hand, who pulled away at the direct contact. "YOU'RE OUR SAVIOR! LONG LIVE KING ZERO!" She cheered, cackling. The male figure seemed pleased with that.

"I must go, but, may I have the Prophezeiung von Tod und Wiedergeburt?" He asked.

Maja smiled. "Of course." She responded, handing him the dusty faded, brown book.

Zero stepped out of the Holo-messenger. "Thank you."

He turned and left the room, leaving behind a faint chuckle.

He faded into nothingness.

**A/N: ASBESTOS! Yay! New chapter! Being unable to update is not even my excuse. I just didn't finish in time. I'm so ashamed. Anyways, Prophezeiung von Tod und Wiedergeburt is a very long German phase for Prophecy of Death and Rebirth! Props to Google translate! Trust me, this is only the beginning! **

**Next: Chapter Four: The white wizard and his trusty penguin! **


End file.
